With Me
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você não sabe como começou. - ChuckBlair - Para Hiei and Shino.


**Gossip Girl não me pertence, mas Chuck Bass pertence à Hiei and Shino e Nathaniel Archibald pertence à mim.**

* * *

_**With Me**_

_-_

_Presente para minha Alma Gêmea que me iniciou com esse casal S2_

_-_

_Você não sabe como começou._

_-_

_**X**_

_I – "I don't want this moment, to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing, without you."_

_**X**_

Você não sabe dizer quando começou, mas acha que faz muito tempo. Você sempre soube manter o auto-controle e a verdade é que nunca havia se importado com aquela garota, porque a odiava. Porque ela era perfeita e você, Chuck, era _tão errado_ e _detestava_ a perfeição que aquela Waldorf exalava. A garota perfeita, a rainha perfeita, a intocada que namorava Nathaniel.

E você sabia, Chuck, porque você era perspicaz _até demais_, que Nate e Blair não tinham futuro—_mas quando, você se perguntava, quando foi que isso deixou de ser da conta deles e passou a ser da sua? Quando você se tornou tão baixo a ponto de desejar a namorada do seu melhor amigo?—_ nenhum naquela relação. Então por que insistir?

Isso você não sabia. Mas soube muito bem quando deixou de falar para Nate insistir em levá-la para a cama e quis você mesmo fazer isso. Você passou a tramar _contra_ ele para ficar _com_ ela. E nesses momentos de reflexão, você se encarava no espelho e se perguntava: _onde diabos você está, Chuck Bass?_ Porque aquele não era você.

* * *

Você espera ela sair no intervalo e sentar-se nos mesmos degraus de sempre. Ela é apenas uma garotinha falando de moda, então o que há de interessante nela? Por que, Chuck, por que ela? Justo você que jurou jamais se deixar levar por sentimentos tão tolos que estragariam _tudo, Chuck._

Você não precisava de uma rainha como B. Era um rei de várias, assim como seu pai. Mas agora, naquele instante, enquanto a encarava nas sombras, nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido. Você queria estar lá, Chuck, e não nega isso.

* * *

_Ela entra na sua boate e senta ao seu lado. Vocês conversam algo—trocam fagulhas, como sempre—e ela cai novamente na sua provocação e sobe no palco. Mas você não achou que se encantaria tanto assim por ela, não é? Você está fascinado, Chuck, e seu olhar não nega isso._

_**X**_

_II – "I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_Cause it's true, I am Nothing without you."_

_**X**_

Você se sente ridículo, para não dizer idiota, estúpido, tolo, entre outras qualidades que você _não_ admira nos babacas apaixonados. Isso tudo soa tão irreal aos seus ouvidos, que você se recusa a acreditar que está ali, encarando ela sorrir, enquanto conversa com aquela roda de amigas que você sabe que são falsas e inúteis, então por que Blair insiste em ser rainha delas? Ela podia ser muito mais, Chuck, se estivesse com você.

E é nisso que você pensa quando ela passa por você com aquele ar um pouco esnobe, um pouco de quem quer te ignorar, um pouco de quem não quer nada e você se sente _tão tentado_ a agarrá-la ali e dizer-lhe boas verdades que a colocariam em seu lugar, mas não faz isso. Porque você ainda é Chuck Bass e nenhuma Waldorf irá tirá-lo do sério.

Você fará ela pagar ao melhor estilo de Chuck Bass, porque é nisso que você é bom. Destratar, destruir, humilhar. E se Blair pensa que você não sabe com quem está se metendo, ela deveria pensar duas, três, mil vezes antes de se colocar no seu caminho, Chuck. Porque ela não é nada perto de você. Mas você se sente um nada sem ela.

E isso é falso, tão falso quanto você pensar que algo entre vocês poderia dar certo—_porque não vai dar—_, mas você quer, por um único instante, agarrar-se à essa esperança. Só que isso não combina com você, Chuck. E você logo desiste.

* * *

Mas dói, inferno, _dói_ ver ela aos beijos com Nate novamente. Dói ver que tudo está dando certo para _eles_ e não para _vocês._ Porque não deveria ser assim, _Charles,_ não deveria. Era você quem devia estar com ela, vendo ela sorrir e dizer que te ama e não _ele._ Porque ele não a ama, nem nunca vai amar—_e você por acaso ama? Isso é ridículo._

* * *

_Ela caminha na sua direção e você ainda não consegue dizer absolutamente nada diante daquele sorriso tão provocante. Vocês ainda conversam sobre alguma coisa antes de irem novamente para a sua limusine esquecer-se do resto do mundo. Quantas taças de champagne você já tinha bebido até ali? Sinceramente, você não se importava em contar._

_**X**_

_III – "Through it all, I made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall,_

_But I mean these words."_

_**X**_

As vezes nem mesmo você acredita na capacidade que possui para jogar tão baixo, Chuck. Você trama e consegue tudo o que quer e não é pelo simples fato de ser um Bass, mas sim por ser _Chuck Bass._ Você é cruel e arrogante, não há como descrever de outra forma. Não aceita uma derrota como aquela, _ah, não._

Ela não pode simplesmente te desprezar depois _daquela noite_, não, não! _Ninguém_ pode te desprezar, Chuck. Ninguém. E é por isso que você decide ir à festa dela, mesmo que ela te desconvide. Afinal, as melhores festas são aquelas para as quais não somos convidados, não é?

* * *

E quando você aparece, certo de que Nate não dará as caras por lá, a primeira coisa que faz é procurar por Blair. Você quer falar com ela, quer vê-la, quer, pela primeira vez, fazer as coisas darem certo, mas ela complica tudo com aquelas perguntas chulas, estúpidas e sem sentido, e você se vê em uma situação que não queria estar, Chuck: apaixonado por ela.

Ela faz questão de jogar isso na sua cara e pisar sobre você. Só que Blair escolheu o oponente errado, Chuck. Ela _ainda_ não está à sua altura. E é nisso que você pensa quando fazem aquela aposta, mas você sabe que jamais cumpriria sua parte, porque é especialmente divertido torturar Blair.

E quando aquela foto de Nate abraçando outra garota aparece na Gossip Girl, você se sente especialmente feliz e vai atrás dela. Você está pronto para consolá-la , Chuck. Com seu afeto e, claro, com o colar.

* * *

_Ela te agradece pela carona e naquele momento você a sente tão frágil, tão solitária, Chuck. Como uma cobra esperando para dar o bote, você se aproveita daquele momento, porque _ela_ te beija e não o contrário. E ali foi o começo do fim._

_**X**_

_IV – "I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are mine and so,_

_I hold on this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_**X**_

Você fez de tudo para que ela e Nate não ficassem juntos daquele momento em diante. Queria-a apenas para você e mais ninguém. Mas ela se negava, Chuck, ela se negava a cooperar. Ela não te queria ao lado dela, e você, como um bom Bass, não sabia perder.

Foi por isso que tramou tudo e mandou a notícia de que Carter Baizen e Blair estavam de caso. E fez de tudo para que Nate soubesse. _Usou_ seu próprio amigo para os seus objetivos, Chuck, e deliciou-se enquanto o via socar aquele garoto durante o baile de debutantes. Tudo conforme o plano, exceto por um _pequeno_ detalhe: Blair era esperta demais e descobriu sua trama, Chuck. E você ficou sem ela.

* * *

Mas você queria se explicar. Queria colocar tudo em pratos limpos e, quem sabe, passar a noite com ela? Podia dar certo, se não fosse um detalhe mínimo, quase sem importância, chamado Nathaniel Archibald.

Porque era ele levando Blair para a cama e não você. E você não aceita isso depois de ter ficado com ela. E aquele _maldito sorriso_ nos lábios dele é algo que você não suporta ver, juntamente à felicidade de Blair por estar com ele, porque _isso_ não está certo, Chuck.

Então, quando eles entram no maldito quarto, você já está planejando o que irá fazer para acabar com aquele sorriso. Você tinha que escolher entre o seu melhor amigo e aquela garota que sempre odiou, mas que agora te fazia sentir _estranho_—_porque você não a amava! Isso não!—_mas estava fora de cogitação pensar nisso naquele instante. Você sente nojo de si mesmo por estar nessa situação.

* * *

_Os lábios dela roçando contra os seus, ela sussurrando Chuck ao seu ouvido, os gemidos abafados, as mãos trêmulas e frias. Você se lembrará de cada um desses detalhes, Chuck, mesmo quando esse momento acabar. Porque foi na sua limusine, na sua querida limusine, que aquilo aconteceu pela primeira vez._

_**X**_

_V – "Throughts read are spoken, forever in doubt._

_And pieces of memories fall in the ground._

_I know what I did and so, I won't let this go._

_And it's true, I am nothing without you."_

_**X**_

E agora ela te ignora, Chuck. Como se _absolutamente nada_ tivesse acontecido entre vocês, Blair te ignora, porque está _feliz demais_ com Nathaniel. Mas você não desiste de provocá-la, não desiste de destruir essa felicidade que é tão falsa e tão dispensável porque não é a felicidade que ela merece—_ou que você quer para ela, mas isso é um mero detalhe, não é?—_ e é exatamente por isso que você decide acabar de uma vez por todas com isso.

Você não se importa de jogar baixo e faz chantagem, dizendo que contará tudo a Nate se ela não evitá-lo. Porque se você não pode tê-la, ninguém mais pode, Chuck. E ela o evita e você _sabe_ que ela te odeia por isso, mas não se importa. É divertido ver até que ponto ela pode suportar.

E ela o evita, Chuck, e sente mais e mais ódio de você. Mas você não liga, por que ligaria? É divertido e você pensa assim, até que ela decide sair do seu jogo e você não aprova isso e não se importa de espalhar um boato de que Blair transou com dois garotos na mesma semana, apenas para destruí-la, Chuck. Porque você joga baixo. E isso te custou caro.

E você tenta consertar o seu erro, Chuck, mas já é tarde demais.

Nathaniel se recusa a te ouvir.

* * *

De que adiantou tudo isso, Chuck? De que adiantou tentar ter Blair se isso te custou tão caro? Era algo que sua fortuna não podia pagar. Era algo que não tinha mais volta. E é nisso que você pensa enquanto entorna outra dose de bebida e vê Blair entrar. E ela te parabeniza pelo seu feito, por ter tirado _tudo_ dela. E ela diz que só tem a você, Chuck.

E você a despreza.

Você deveria estar feliz, mas a despreza, porque naquele momento, _naquele único momento,_ você não a suporta.

* * *

_Você sabe que ela está te usando para esquecer Nate naquela noite, mas não se importa com isso. Você a possui sem se importar com as conseqüências que poderão vir depois e esquece-se completamente que ele é o seu melhor amigo. Nada mais importa. Não quando você está com Blair._

_**X**_

_VI – "All the streets, where I walked alone,_

_With nowhere to go._

_Have come to an end."_

_**X**_

Você tentou, Chuck, tentou esquecê-la a todo custo. Esquecer, evitar, deixar para trás, ignorar e todos os demais sinônimos que essa palavra possuísse, mas não conseguiu. Era mais forte que você, mas seu orgulho era mais forte que isso. Você se esforçou ao máximo, até que o casamento do seu pai com Lily aconteceu.

Blair estava lá e você _não podia_ mais lutar contra isso, Chuck. Você desejava estar ao lado dela, com ela, para ela e _não conseguia_ mais negar. Então, pedindo a atenção de todos, começou com seu discurso, mas largou-o e disse aquilo tudo para Blair, somente para ela. E você viu os olhos dela brilharem a cada palavra pronunciada, Chuck, e era _por você._

E quando a tirou para dançar, você se desculpou. Ao seu jeito, mas se desculpou e aquilo foi o suficiente para ela. Vocês se beijaram e, quando por fim se afastaram, você pediu para que fossem mais devagar. Aquilo surpreendeu a ela e até mesmo você, Chuck, mas você não queria estragar tudo. Não dessa vez.

* * *

_Você não queria admitir, mas estar com ela era o suficiente para você, mesmo que fosse apenas por aquela noite. Você não se importava, e achava que ela também não. Mas você a desejou, Chuck, com todas as forças. E jamais admitiria, mas não queria deixá-la partir quando a limusine parou na frente do prédio onde ela morava. Quis que ela ficasse um pouco mais, quis beijá-la uma última vez, mas não o fez. Apenas a viu partir._

_**X**_

_VII – "In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you just never know what you will find."_

_**X**_

Você achou que tudo daria certo desta vez, Chuck. Você e Blair passariam um tempo juntos e aquilo seria ótimo, não seria? Mas o negócio estava ficando _sério_, segundo seu pai e Nate. E você nunca soube lidar com compromissos, Chuck, aquilo não combinava com você. Não combinava que você estivesse _crescendo_ como seu pai dizia.

Não.

Você reflete durante um tempo e pensa melhor. Pensa que nada daquilo pertencia à você, Chuck. Pensa e repensa e então se pergunta novamente:_ onde está Chuck Bass?_ E naquele momento, Blair te liga novamente, mas você está com _medo_ para assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande quanto um namoro. Aquilo não é para você.

E você desiste.

De Blair, da viagem, de tudo. Porque você não pode deixar de ser quem é.

Não pode deixar de ser Chuck Bass.

* * *

_Você manda a limusine seguir em frente para a sua casa e fecha os olhos. O perfume dela ainda está impregnado em você, no carro, em todo lugar. E jamais irá te abandonar, Chuck, mesmo que você seja um covarde. Mesmo que você seja Chuck Bass. Blair sempre estará com você, nas suas memórias._

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu não acredito que consegui, cara. Eu _realmente_ não acredito que consegui. Ontem, depois de terminar de ver a primeira temporada de Gossip Girl, eu baixei essa música e não consegui parar de ouvir, cara. E ela ficava me atormentando e martelando na minha cabeça até que eu decidisse fazer algo.

Então eu comecei essa fic e cá estou com o final dela.

ChuckBlair é amor, fala sério. Agradeço demais à Hee por ter me feito ver Gossip Girl e por ter me feito _amar_ de paixão esse casal.

Eles são perfeitos demais juntos e é por isso que estou presenteando minha alma gêmea com essa fic.

E o formato da fic, eu super que plageei a Crawling Toward the Sun, mas a patente é da Nana 8D Te amo, s2

As partes que aparecem todas em itálico entre os 'X' são a letra da música e as que apenas aparecem em itálico, são o momento em que os dois estão juntos na limusine, porque eu acho um loosho aquele episódio s2

Espero que goste, amor, e todos vocês também!

Beijos!

_**Reviews para me dizer o que acharam?**_


End file.
